1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular electric power generation control apparatus which charges/controls two batteries efficiently by controlling a generator driven by an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2002-25630 shows an electric power source system for a running vehicle, in which an aqueous secondary battery composed of a lead battery and a non-aqueous secondary battery composed of a lithium (ion) battery are connected in parallel. This electric power source system is featured in that a ratio (X/Y) of a current value (X) flowing through the aqueous secondary battery and a current value (Y) flowing through the non-aqueous secondary battery is set within a range from 0.05 to 1.00 during charging at a current value at which a charging rate is 7C or less, and that the current flowing through the lithium battery is made larger than the current flowing through the lead battery.
Due to the features as described above, regenerated energy generated by a generator during braking of a vehicle is charged as regenerated electric power in the lithium battery having a larger generation capability than the lead battery though the regenerated energy is partially charged in the lead battery. Therefore, energy efficiency is enhanced as the electric power source system for the running vehicle. Consequently, an adverse effect to a battery life, which is caused by acceleration of a decomposition reaction of water, can be prevented. The decomposition reaction occurs due to a large current flowing during charging the lead battery.